


Perigee's New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Ladystuck 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, Terezi, approximated dates when you're sort-of outside of the space-time continuum... What better way to celebrate the holidays than at once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perigee's New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CredibilityProblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CredibilityProblem/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Rose/Terezi. Anything goes! Canon compliant or AUs.
> 
> Happy (belated) holidays, CredibilityProblem!


End file.
